


He'll Find You

by Gayforyou



Series: My Jonathan Crane one shots [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Creepy, Creepy Jonathan Crane, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Jonathan Crane Being a Jerk, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Sorry Becky :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayforyou/pseuds/Gayforyou
Summary: Becky knows she can't hide from him anymore, he'll get her eventually and it won't be pretty.
Relationships: Becky Albright/Jonathan Crane, Becky Albright/Scarecrow
Series: My Jonathan Crane one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211531
Kudos: 1





	He'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, but I hope y'all enjoy it!

There was nowhere to run anymore. He would find her eventually, and she was too tired to fight back. All she could do at this point was hide to try and stall him just a bit longer. 

The sounds of his footsteps nearby alerted her, and she dove into the closet, slamming it just a little too hard. Fuck. He probably knew what room she was in now, and would catch her. 

Maybe he didn't hear you, there were other people in the building, and he could think that it was someone else, and he would move on. Maybe he didn't hear you at all- 

"Becky," a sickly sweet voice called from the hallway. "You aren't in here, are you?" 

Fuck, he did hear it. 

He interrupted her thoughts with the sound of a doorknob clicking. He was in the same room now, the only thing separating them being the closet door. Desperately she moved deeper in, groping around for anything to use as a weapon. She knew that her efforts were hopeless, and that he would easily overpower her, but if she was going to go down, it was going to be fighting. 

"My sweet Becky, why are you hiding? Do you possibly… fear me?" His footsteps stopped right in front of the closet, and she clasped her hand over her mouth to stop the scream forming in her throat. "I know you're in there Becky," he murmured. "Plucky Becky, thinking you can hide from me in there. We'll see about that!" 

Inch by inch the door cracked open until she could see his masked face right in front of her. Before she could scream or say anything at all, he gripped her throat with surprising strength, dragging her out and pushing her to the floor. 

He held her down with one hand, while the other pulled out a syringe that was filled with liquid. Her eyes widened and she started squirming more against his grip. 

"Now now, we can't have any of that, now can we?" He pushed her harder into the floor, cutting off the air flow. "How about you calm down before we begin the examination?" She watched as he fumbled around for a different needle, before producing one and jabbing it into her neck. "I'll need you to stay still if I want to properly study you," he explained. Almost instantly her sight grew hazy, and it became harder to move despite her best efforts. 

She desperately tried to move, but she truly was paralyzed. He must've gotten a sedative. She thought glumly. Though he could've made it himself, he's smart enough. Her thoughts were interrupted by him speaking to her. 

"There, now that's better, isn't it?" His mouth was twisted in a crazed grin from what she could still see. He brought out the original needle and dragged it across her neck. "My my, I just can't wait to hear what screams you'll be making my dear."


End file.
